Paradise Lost
Paradise Lost is a song from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. It was created in 2007 under the title of Paradise Lost (His Dark Material), and was intended for release on Hollywood Undead. Background Johnny 3 Tears explained this song to Artist Direct: "Deuce and I worked on that song together. It's my thoughts on Christianity and the Western World. It's a little more serious than most Hollywood Undead stuff is, but we wanted to make a song of that magnitude. That's pretty much it. The Midwest and the Red States have this blind belief in everything. Everyone else is struggling to fix the world, while they're just trying to hold it in place where it shouldn't be. They're just martyrs for whatever they believe. I have strong disagreements with the whole thing. Not with Christianity, but what people do as a product of that. We wanted to make a song that impacted people to look in a different direction around them instead of upwards." Official Lyrics So watch my chest heave as this last breath leaves me I am trying to be what you're dying to see Feel like, "fuck, man, can't take this anymore, this heartbreak," this It's this life that's so thankless, how could He just forsake us? It breaks us, He makes us, hate us, He gave us Nothing but no trust and I am so fucked up So let this gun bond us, let's die by this lust And once we are just dust, He'll know that he loved us! Let it all burn, I will burn first God, I've tried, am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn, it's what I deserve God, I've lied, am I lost in your eyes? So take me and make me weak and then save me This hate that You gave me keeps saying the same thing To sing when you hurt and to sing when you cry To sing when you live and to sing when you die And here at the end, at the end of the hurt All the pain ain't the same when it's your turn to burn We're the heart for the heartless, the thoughts for the thoughtless The lies for the honest, we're the gods of the godless Let it all burn, I will burn first God, I've tried, am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn, it's what I deserve God, I've lied, am I lost in your eyes? So cry three tears for me When it's all gone, sing me this song So cry three tears for me When it's all gone, when it's all gone! I cannot stand who I am, I'm this man With this blood on my hands, in this blood, I am damned So watch my wings burn as they burn in the fire Don't scatter the ashes, no need for the choir Let it all burn, I will burn first God, I've tried, am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn, it's what I deserve God, I've lied, am I lost in your eyes? This hate that you gave me keeps saying! Just let me burn, just let me burn This hate that you gave me keeps saying! Just let me burn, just let me burn Burn! (Now!) Burn! Just let me burn (Now!) Burn! Burn! Background vocals *Charlie Scene harmonizes behind Johnny 3 Tears on the bridge. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - background vocals, guitar *Deuce - piano, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Don Gilmore - production *Ben Grosse - mixing *Mark Kiczula - engineering *Fox Phelps - additional programming *Danny Lohner - additional engineering, additional guitars, additional programming *B.C. Smith - programming *John Tempesta - drums Trivia *This song was made by Johnny 3 Tears as dedication to his favorite book, Paradise Lost. *A live version of this song is featured as a track on Desperate Measures. *This song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead under the title Paradise Lost (His Dark Material). *This is one of the few songs to feature only two vocalists, with the others being Cashed Out, Circles, Ghost, I'll Be There, Kill Everyone, Lion, Outside, Party By Myself, Pour Me, '' Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt), ''S.C.A.V.A., Take Me Home, and The Diary. *Shady Jeff cited "Paradise Lost" as one of his influences on his MySpace page. *During live performances, Da Kurlzz usually performed a drum solo before the bridge. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2008 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Don Gilmore Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Don Gilmore Scene]